


I Choose You

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gauntlets and Greaves, Pokemon AU, RWBY/Pokemon crossover, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: When Yang is walking through the region of Vale, she is challenged to a Pokemon battle by someone from her past, how will she fare?





	I Choose You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queenie_chou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_chou/gifts).



> Heyyyyo, so this is a gift fic for the wonderful and sweet Queenie!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! <3 Now I haven't played a Pokemon game in ages so I might have gotten some stuff wrong and I've made some changes to how people get their first Pokemon, you'll read that in the fic and hopefully, it fits lol. 
> 
> I'd like to thank SuperSecretAgentQrow for beta reading this too, he did such a fantastic job, go read his fics!!! Thanks heaps <3
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this fic <3

Yang loved the feeling of the sun's heat beating down on the back of her neck, spending time exploring the region of Vale and finding new things to explore or fight. She smiled to herself, feeling like today was going to be a good day. Maybe she’d pop in and see Jaune, or one of his many sisters at the Pokecenter once she arrived at the city of Beacon. She heard some squawking overhead, a flock of Pidgeots flying around. 

 

Maybe she’d try and catch one later, having more Pokemon would probably help, especially since she only had two. So maybe she was a bit lax in gathering more Pokemon, but to be fair, the two Pokemon she had  _ totally _ kicked ass.

 

Her Machamp could easily pummel any opponent she came across, and if he couldn’t get the job done, she always had her Garchomp ready to fight. Garchomp had been with her since she started her trainer life five years ago when she was just seventeen. She still remembered the day her father helped her catch her first Pokemon all the years ago...

 

\------------------

 

_ “Come on Dad, hurry up!” An excited seventeen-year-old Yang shouted at her father who was struggling to keep up with her. _

 

_ “Yang slow down will ya, I can’t quite run like I used to,” Tai said to her, once he managed to catch up with her. _

 

_ “Sorry, I’m just so excited about catching my first Pokemon, maybe I’ll get a Charmander,” She said excitedly. _

 

_ Tai was about to respond but he was interrupted by the rustling of some nearby bushes, which made Yang squeal with excitement. She pulled out her Pokedex, ready to scan whichever Pokemon appeared. Suddenly a blue coloured Pokemon emerged from the bushes, it was tiny and almost looked like a shark crossed with an airplane.  _

 

_ Yang looked at the Pokemon confusedly, she’d never once seen a Pokemon quite like it before. Her first guess was that it was a small dragon type Pokemon, the Pokemon stared back at her, it opened its mouth, trying to look intimidating. However, opening its mouth caused it to lose balance and fall over.  _

 

_ Stifling a laugh, Yang scanned the Pokemon. The handheld device told her the Pokemon she was looking at was a Gible and was indeed a dragon type which apparently was a rather clumsy kind of Pokemon. _

 

_ “Dad! Isn’t it just the cutest Pokemon ever!” Yang said, clapping her hands excitedly. _

 

_ “Uh yeah, sure,” He replied, staring back at the small dragon, which he could swear was staring right back at him. “Is this the one you want to catch? Remember, Professor Ozpin only gives you the one ball.” _

 

_ Yang stopped to think about her choice, she could wait and hopefully catch a stronger Pokemon on Professor Ozpin’s farm or she could catch this one right now and start her Pokemon trainer life before lunch.  _

 

_ “I want this one, something about it just gives me this feeling I’m meant to catch it.” She told her father with a smile. _

 

_ “As you wish, now normally we’d have to battle this Pokemon but thanks to this special Pokeball professor Ozpin gave us, we’ll be able to catch it no problem,” Tai informed her, handing his daughter the special Pokeball. _

 

_ She grinned widely as she took the Pokeball, tossing it in her hand for good measure. The Gible stood there, staring at her, almost as if it was judging her as she judged it. Looking to see if she was worth it. This didn’t last long, however, as she threw the Pokeball, hitting the Gible directly in the head. The tell-tale red beam of the Pokeball shot out and sucked the Gible into it before clicking shut. _

 

_ The capture was a success and Yang gave a little fist pump to celebrate. She was filled with joy as she was now officially a Pokemon trainer, her new life of adventure beginning now. _

 

_ \----------------------------- _

 

Yang was pulled from her memory when she heard a familiar chuckle come from her right. There he was, her rival Mercury Black, leaning casually on a tree not ten steps from her. 

 

“Hello there Blondie,” Mercury said as he stalked slowly towards her.

 

“Well if it isn’t Mercury Black,” Yang replied through gritted teeth. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I come in peace,” he answered raising his hands in surrender, still walking slowly towards her.

 

She scoffed at his answer, she had reason to doubt him. After all, he was a member of Team Galactic. “I seriously doubt that,” she said with a roll of her eyes.

 

“Look, I know my past is a bit shady,” another scoff interrupted him, making him frown at her before he continued. “But that life is behind me now.”

 

“And why should I believe you?” she asked him.

 

“Well I, uh, um...okay fair point. You shouldn’t trust me, but how about a battle? I win and you give me a chance, I lose and I’ll leave you alone,” he offered her, knowing she wasn’t one to turn down a battle.

 

She pondered his offer for a quick minute. She didn’t trust him, that much was clear. But she had battled him once before and lost, so the chance to beat him this time would be worth it.

 

“Fine then, you’re on,” she said with determination, pulling her Machamp’s Pokeball from her backpack. “Go Machamp,” she shouted, throwing the ball and releasing her fighting Pokemon.

 

“Machamp!” The Pokemon spoke once it was out in the open, Mercury smirked as he pulled his own Pokeball out and threw it, allowing his own Pokemon to show itself.

 

“Hitmonlee,” Mercury’s Pokemon spoke.

 

“Shall we begin?” Mercury said with that damnable smirk.

 

“Let’s do this.”

 

The two trainers gave commands for their respective Pokemon to attack, Yang’s Machamp trying to land punches while Mercury’s Hitmonlee attempted to kick its opponent down. The battle was intense with each Pokemon landing blow for blow, the fight going even for a while. It looked as if it was going to be a stalemate, but Yang had a trick up her sleeve.

 

“Machamp, use Giga Punch,” she told her Pokemon who nodded in response.

 

Her Machamp began to charge up a beam inside of his fist and waited for Mercury’s Hitmonlee to strike. As expected, Hitmonlee made a move to kick Machamp, and when the Hitmonlee was within reach, Machamp unleashed his Giga Punch, sending Hitmonlee flying back.

 

Mercury's Pokemon landed near his feet, its eyes spinning wildly. Hitmonlee had clearly fainted, meaning Yang had won this round. But Mercury still had one more Pokemon to battle with, so he pulled out Hitmonlee’s Pokeball and returned it.

 

“Is that all you’ve got? Here I thought you were gonna be the best in Team Galactic,” Yang teased her opponent, receiving a snarl as a reply.

 

“Steelix, come forth,” Mercury shouted with anger, throwing his other Pokeball, releasing a behemoth of steel. “Use slam,” he shouted in an instant.

 

The gigantic Pokemon moved with incredible speed towards her Machamp, giving it no time to evade the incoming attacked. Dirt was launched high up into the air as Steelix landed its attack, the earth shaking beneath both trainers’ feet in the aftermath.

 

Once the dirt and dust had settled, her Machamp lay on the ground unconscious. She sighed heavily at the sight of her defeated Pokemon. She cared deeply for her Pokemon, treating each of them as a friend, and to see them hurt made her angry. She returned Machamp to his Pokeball, getting her next Pokemon ready.

 

“Garchomp, I choose you,” she shouted as she threw her Pokeball, releasing her dragon Pokemon.

 

“Gar,” her Garchomp growled out. 

 

Her Garchomp may have paled in size when compared to Mercury’s Steelix, but she knew the skill her Garchomp held and that it would not fall in battle. 

 

“Use Fire Breath,” Yang shouted.

 

“Use Slam!” Mercury ordered at the same time.

 

Again and again, the two trainers yelled out attacks for their Pokemon to use. It felt like an age had passed as the battle went on, once again reaching another stalemate. She had to give it to him, he was still as good as the last time they battled those few years ago. But she wanted this battle over now.

 

“Garchomp, use Dragon Rage,” Yang commanded.

 

“Steelix, use Iron Tail.” Mercury countered.

 

Both Pokemon attacked with ferocity, again and again striking the ground as if an earthquake had happened. With a final charge, both Pokemon slammed head first into one another, creating the largest explosion of the entire fight.

 

Once the dust from the attack had settled, Mercury’s Steelix lay on the ground unconscious. Her Garchomp was breathing heavily, clearly tired from her victory.

 

“Garchomp, return,” she said before her Garchomp returned to her Pokeball. “Looks like I win.” Yang couldn’t help but wear that annoying smirk Mercury had always given her after a battle.

 

“Whatever,” he muttered as he rushed over to his Pokemon, dropping to his knees as he placed a hand on its head.

 

Yang watched him checking on his Steelix before he returned it to its ball. Maybe he was telling the truth, maybe he had changed. Any member of Team Galactic surely wouldn’t care for their Pokemon as he just did, even if it was only the basics of compassion he’d shown. Mercury got up slowly, and with a half-hearted wave started to walk away, honouring their deal to leave his rival alone for good.

 

However, Yang liked to believe she was someone who gave others a second chance. 

 

“Mercury wait,” she called out to him, jogging over and stopping him in his tracks.

 

“Make it quick, I’d like to get to a Pokecenter sooner rather than later,” he mumbled once she reached him. Clearly, someone was a bit of a sore loser.

 

“Well, first of all, the nearest Pokecenter is that way,” she pointed behind her, smirking slightly at the annoyed look on his face. “And secondly, walk with me there, I could use the company,” she said, flashing him her best smile.

 

“Why the sudden change of heart? Just before our battle, you didn’t want anything to do with me,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“I believe in second chances, that people should have a chance to prove that they’re not the person they used to be. Besides, you’ve got a pretty face to look at,” she told him, giving him a wink which he smirked at with a faint blush.

 

Whether it was her monologue about redemption or her smooth compliment, it seemed Mercury had a change of heart. “Well then, by all means, lead the way, Madam Poketrainer” he replied, sticking his arm out, gesturing for her to take the lead.

 

And with that she began to walk in the direction of the nearest Pokecenter, slipping her arm into his as they followed the road back to town and sticking her tongue at his nickname for her. 

 

Maybe taking Mercury back with her was a mistake. There were times in these short few years when she had all but given up on him ever changing for good. Times she thought she could never show him what good Pokemon could do together with people. But as bird-types soared above them and the Vale sun beamed down on them, maybe letting go of past mistakes was the first step in her and Mercury’s journey as trainers together. And if they were lucky, maybe it could turn into something more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it <3 if you liked it, let me know, leave a comment or Kudos? I love them and they make me feel happy when I read them :D Again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY QUEENIE <3 HOPE YOU HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY AND THX HEAPS FOR MAKING THE GNG DISCORD!!!


End file.
